<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>accented by DisposablePaperCup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837839">accented</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposablePaperCup/pseuds/DisposablePaperCup'>DisposablePaperCup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accents, Bickering, Crack, Gen, Han and Leia are going to be the death of Luke, Luke is done with their shit, Millenium Falcon (Star Wars), Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposablePaperCup/pseuds/DisposablePaperCup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, that’s what I said.”</p><p>Luke stiffens as Leia bristles. His sixth-sense for Han-Leia arguments starts to shriek like a fire alarm. Artoo gives him a curious beep and Luke silently mouths <em>run</em> at the astromech. Artoo wisely rolls away.</p><p>“Uh, no. You’re saying Falcon like <em>Ful-cin</em>. I’m saying <em>Fahl-cun</em>. That’s how you’re supposed to say it.”</p><p>Han frowns, “Yeah. <em>Falcon</em>.”</p><p>Luke considers playing dead. Leia probably wouldn’t fall for it, though. She can probably see body heat or read his heartbeat or something. Like a snake.</p><p>Han and Leia are bickering now and Luke almost wishes he’d asked Artoo to stay. Maybe he could shock Luke into unconsciousness so he wouldn’t have to deal with it.</p><p>(Or: Han says 'Ful-cuhn', Leia says 'Fal-con', Luke says 'Fel-cun'. It ends up being a much bigger deal than it should have been.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker &amp; Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>accented</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with Leia because of <em> course, </em> it does.</p><p>Or, more accurately, it starts with Han being, well, <em> Han</em>, and then Leia points it out, then Luke - <em> unintentionally </em>- gets involved. And, as per everything the trio does together, it all goes downhill pretty quickly.</p><p>“Why do you say it like that?”</p><p>Han pauses in saying something Luke wasn’t paying attention to - probably showing off or over-embellishing something as per usual - and raises a brow, “Say what like what?”</p><p>“<em>Falcon</em>,” Leia says, squinting like she’s realized two parallel lines aren’t actually parallel.</p><p>That happened once, actually, on the microphone lines on a communicator. Luke still remembers her excessive rant. He shudders and raises his book higher. It's a flimsy shield, but he'd rather have it than not.</p><p>“Yeah…?”</p><p>“No- you’re saying <em>Falcon</em>. It’s <em> Falcon</em>,” She says.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I said.”</p><p>Luke stiffens as Leia bristles. His sixth-sense for Han-Leia arguments starts to shriek like a fire alarm. Artoo gives him a curious beep and Luke silently mouths <em>run </em>at the astromech. Artoo wisely rolls away.</p><p>“Uh, <em> no</em>. You’re saying <em> Falcon </em> like <em> Ful-cin</em>. I’m saying <em> Fahl-cun. </em> That’s how you’re <em> supposed </em> to say it.”</p><p>Han frowns, “Yeah. <em> Falcon </em>.”</p><p>“No, that’s-” Leia looks around and Luke freezes. Her gaze snaps to him like a predator locks onto the feeble heartbeat of a prey animal.</p><p>“Luke, back me up. It’s <em> Falcon </em>.”</p><p>“This is ridiculous-” Han groans, throwing up his arms.</p><p>“<em>Luke</em>.”</p><p>Luke takes a few seconds to assess the situation, as a good Jedi should. If he agrees with Leia he’ll be spared her wrath, which is an admittedly highly tempting choice, but Han would passive-aggressively take out his annoyance on Luke by not warning him when they go into hyperspace and hiding his lightsaber. </p><p>Agreeing with Han, though… well, it would be best not to speak of it. Leia is a force of nature in her own right and only a fool would dare disagree with her.</p><p>Neither option is especially attractive, especially since he’ll be heading out with Han soon and will have to deal with either his anger or Leia’s delayed anger, and he's really too tired to deal with either of those prospects.</p><p>So, obviously, there’s only one real choice he can make.</p><p>He breathes in, breathes out, and lets his Tatooine accent slip.</p><p>“It’s <em> Falcon </em>.”</p><p>Han whoops and Leia glowers. Luke slinks further behind his book as they both pause in realization.</p><p>Leia squints at him, “You just said <em> Falcon</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Han wipes a hand over his face and Leia bristles, “No, you said <em> Falcon. Fel-cun. </em> <em>What</em>-”</p><p>“Princess, is this really that important to you?”</p><p>“<em>Yes,” </em>She hisses at Han, who actually goes pale. </p><p>“Leia-”</p><p>“<em>Silence, traitor.</em>”</p><p>Luke considers playing dead. She probably wouldn’t fall for it, though. She can probably see body heat or read his heartbeat or something. Like a snake.</p><p>Han and Leia are bickering now and Luke almost wishes he’d asked Artoo to stay. Maybe he could shock Luke into unconsciousness so he wouldn’t have to deal with it.</p><p>His only consolation is that the argument should only last a few days.</p><p>He exhales slowly and pulls his book back up to eye-level. He winces when Leia storms out.</p><p>Just a few days. That’s all. He can handle this.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>He can’t handle this.</p><p>“Wedge.”</p><p>“Yeah, Luke?”</p><p>“Why is there a scoreboard here?”</p><p>The pilot in question opens and closes his mouth a few times but stays silent. Good. Wedge Antilles is a good man and Luke would hate to have to throw him out of the airlock.</p><p>That might be an overreaction.</p><p>Then, he thinks back to the ‘spilled’ drinks, unexpected hyperspace entries, missing lightsaber, and, worst of all, the <em>sand</em>.</p><p>He shivers. Sand <em>everywhere</em>.</p><p>Maybe not quite an overreaction.</p><p>“It’s been a week and a half,” He exhales hotly and steeples his hands over the bridge of his nose, “It’s been a <em> week and a half. </em> And they’re <em> still </em>doing this.”</p><p>Wedge at least has the decency to look sheepish. Luke turns to leave with a muttered <em> of course </em>. Foolishly, Wedge seems to have mustered enough bravado to speak.</p><p>“Did you want me to put you down for the ‘<em>Fel-cun</em>’ category with Biggs?”</p><p>Luke looks over his shoulder and narrows his eyes. Wedge goes white as a sheet and starts surreptitiously inching for the nearest doorway.</p><p>Yes. The airlock would certainly be a mercy far greater than what he deserves.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The third week Luke considers throwing <em> himself </em> in the airlock. It would certainly be a kinder fate than what the universe has in store for him.</p><p>The scoreboard is tied between ‘<em>Fahl-cun’ </em> and <em> ‘Ful-cin</em>’, which is either the cosmos conspiring against him or the entirety of the Rebellion conspiring against him. Luke’s not sure which would be worse.</p><p>This means that ‘<em>Fel-cun</em>’ fell behind, which Luke can't be bothered about. He hasn't cashed in his vote anyway.</p><p>What he <em> is </em> bothered about is the <em> gift-wrapped bags </em> sitting on his bed.</p><p>He mutters hotly under his breath, “<em>Bribery.</em>”</p><p>The bribes don’t reply. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, people have <em>picked sides </em>for this, and now the Rebellion is quite possibly at risk of a minor civil war. Needless to say, Luke is not amused.</p><p>Obi-wan, however, is <em> very </em> amused.</p><p>“You didn’t have to <em>laugh</em>,” Luke grumbles when the former Jedi master finally straightens up and wipes the hysteric tears from his eyes.</p><p>“<em> Well, if it helps, I can get the opinions of the others, </em> ” He says amusedly, presumably referring to Yoda, Anakin, and the other Force ghosts, “ <em> Maybe you won’t have to be the tie-breaker, then? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Seven votes are distributed via the Force ghosts. Three on ‘<em>Fahl-cun</em>’ and <em> ‘Ful-cin</em>’, and one on <em> ‘Fel-cun </em>’ - from Anakin, since apparently pronouncing it like that is just a Tatooine-and-or-Outer-Rim thing.</p><p>It’s still a tie.</p><p>Luke breathes in, breathes out, and tries very, <em>very</em> hard not to give into the Dark Side then and there just to make everyone stop this nonsense.</p><p>He's tempted, though.</p><p><em>Very</em> tempted.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>He has to break up a damned <em> civil war </em> in the mess hall one evening. Admittedly, it’s with food and not actual weapons, but it was getting pretty close.</p><p>He sits Leia and Han down in the aftermath and just stares at them.</p><p>He’s been told he has a pretty intimidating stare. And he’s patient.</p><p>Han cracks first, “You know all this was really <em> her </em> fault-”</p><p>“Oh, <em> really </em>?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, if you hadn’t-!”</p><p>“Oh give it a rest-!”</p><p>“<em> Shut it! </em>”</p><p>They shut it.</p><p>Luke glares at them and ignores the little niggling voice of his head telling him not to let his anger feed into the force. This is a cause worthy enough for that, he thinks.</p><p>“Here is what is going to happen,” He says sharply, “You are going to take the board down. You are going to <em> apologize to each other </em> . And you are <em> never </em> going to bring this up again.”</p><p>Han opens his mouth and Luke shoots him a glare that could cut glass. Leia crosses her arms over her chest and wisely stays silent.</p><p>“Got it?”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“<em> Got it? </em>”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Good. Now, I am going to finish my book, clean the sand out of my sheets-” They <em> both </em> radiate guilt at that, which helps nothing, “-and we are going to put this whole matter behind us.”</p><p>They nod, chastised. Luke huffs out an exhale and waves them off. They leave eagerly. He’ll have to make sure they cash in their apologies to each other soon enough, but now he needs something for his headache.</p><p>“At least it’s finally over,” He mutters to nobody.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>A month later Luke weighs the pros and cons of faking his death.</p><p>“It’s spelled <em> reconnaissance. </em>”</p><p>“There’s no way there are <em> two </em> N’s in there. Look-”</p><p>“No, I’m telling you, it has <em> two N’s </em> and <em> two S’s </em>.”</p><p>“That <em> can’t </em> be right-”</p><p>He spins on his heel and starts walking in the opposite direction.</p><p>How much do bio-synthetic body-doubles cost anyway?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anybody else realize Han says it "Ful-ckin" in the OG trilogy or just me?</p><p>Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>